bobinofantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletcher Alley
From the main square, you make multiple, winding turns about the marketplace and eventually end up in a small, straight road off to the edge of the square leading up to a dead end. Weapon and armor shops line both sides of the path, and the perpetual beat of hammers on anvils radiates between the walls in a constant, unending stream. Every so often, the sound of metal being pounded is almost perfectly synchronized, and in those moments you can feel the vibrations of metal against hammer passing through your body, making the entire alleyway and its people appear to be a single entity, with the beating of metal mimicking a heartbeat. An instant later the synchronization fades, and the beat deteriorates away, back into an unorganized mess. DM Flavor Text Fletcher Alley is a district of Hackett Square that Specializes in weapons and armor. Most of the district residents are blacksmiths, armorers, etc. Rudstrod's Arms Weapon and armor shops of all kinds line the streets of Fletcher Alley. Gun stores, swordsmiths, cannon and gunpowder stores. Everything starts to blend together as you browse, but a small, rickety shop suddenly catches your eye. The first thing you notice is that it’s located directly in the middle of the street. The small dirt road of Fletcher Alley is already narrow, and this hut is blocking what already small space is available. People are either simply turning around to return to Hackett Square or lining up single file to fit through either side. It’s also extremely run down, and looks like it could just be pushed over by someone with decent strength. In fact, there seems to be a set of wheels underneath the front porch. The walls are speckled with bits of rotting wood, and a rough patchwork of metal, wood, and cloth covers many areas that would have otherwise fallen apart long ago. A small handmade sign sits dejectedly by the entrance that reads ‘Rudstrod’s Arms’. In addition, there seems to be periodical flashes that are emitted from within the shop. The walls cover the flashes mostly, but the gaps between the wood go bright orange every few seconds. As you approach the shop, there also seems to be a muffled noise that accompanies each flash, along with an unnaturally intense wave of heat that washes over you and into the street. Forges are hot, sure, but the molten metal should have cooled off long ago considering that fact that the person inside is obviously hammering away at it. Opening the door, the muffled noises turn out to be grunts coming from the center of the room going ‘Muscle! Power! Strength! Ugh! Ugh! ugh!’ with each hammer strike on the anvil. Every strike causes the anvil to spark, creating the periodical flashes. Pushing your way through the small crowd gathered within the shop, you see a large, muscular man working in front of a forge. He’s drenched in sweat, and has a towel draped over his body. He’s also carrying a small, glowing flask of some kind in his free hand, which he regularly drizzles over the anvil. The flashes grow dimmer with each strike, but become much brighter whenever the flask’s contents are poured over the weapon. You take a few seconds to admire just how fast the sword on the anvil is being forged. Professional blacksmiths can shape metal relatively quickly, but even they have to pause in between each strike change their grip on the metal. The angle at which the hammer hits must be precise, and the blade takes quite a while to form. The man in front of you is pounding away, almost recklessly, but the sword steadily taking shape beneath his arms shows just how skilled he is. The awe of both you and the spectators quickly changes to disbelief, followed by disgust as he suddenly takes off the towel and wrings it over the sword, causing a frankly ridiculous amount of sweat to pour out of it. The sweat evaporates on contact with the weapon, cooling it down, but also making the hut smell absolutely disgusting. A noblewoman nearby gags, and rushes out of the shop with a handkerchief pressed against her face. He looks back to see the disgust on you and the crowd’s faces and scoffs. ‘Psh. Amatures. Don’t ch’a know that Pandeli water’s filthy ‘n polluted?! Me sweat? Aye, now that’s pure. Part of me essence it is! Pure Manliness!!!!’ DM flavor text Rudstrod's Arms is a weapon and armor shop owned by Rudstrod Vickens, a blacksmith living in Fletcher Alley. The players can commission Rudstrod to make customized weapons and armor. Beggar's Circle Beggar's Circle is one of the five dueling clubs located in Pandeli. Considering the high population density of Hackett Square, Beggar's Circle can be considered the most popular club in the city. Unlike the other four clubs, participation is open to all members of the public. During the day, the circle is typically used by tourists looking for a bit of excitement, along with punch-out artists and the like. After hours, it gets used by residents to settle conflicts, and also acts as a playground for children. Overall, Beggar's Circle has the lowest skill level of all of Pandeli's Dueling Clubs.